Haunting Sins
by Sakura911
Summary: They will face horrors unimaginable in this life and death struggled against the powerful evil that has roamed the earth for centuries committing unspeakable crime. Ino and Sakura do not intend to be victims, but the odds of escaping the clutches of the fiends are stacked against them, but with Ino's faith and Sakura's fierce nature, they just might find a way out of this mansion!
1. Prologue: The Hunger Grows

**Hi there again! This is Sakura911! **

**It's been awhile since I have posted anything, but I've been itching to write something new, so here it is. I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Please read and review! I utmost crave feedback! I must know what you think of my work. **

**Naruto doesn't belong to me. I wish, but unfortunately, it cannot!**

* * *

**Summary: Ino, a devout Christian girl is given the chance of a lifetime! Father Raymond, a priest most favored and high in the church, has selected her to perform a mission for the church and to seek the favor of God almighty.**

**But what Ino doesn't know is that father Raymond has an arrangement with one of hells most unholy minions. The mission for God becomes a fight for survival for Ino and her best friend, Sakura. Both women must dig down deep in their hearts for faith and courage if they are to escape the deadly trap Father Raymond has lured them into.**

**They will face horrors unimaginable in this life and death struggled against powerful evil that has roamed the earth for centuries committing unspeakable crime against humanity. Not one single woman sent into the dark and deadly lair of the monsters who dwell beneath, have ever returned. Ino and Sakura do not intend to be victims, but the odds of escaping the clutches of the fiends are stacked against them, but with Ino's faith and Sakura's fierce nature, they just might find a way!**

* * *

**Rating for this chapter: Teen**

* * *

**~Angel of Darkness by Alex C.~**

**When darkness falls****  
****Pain is all****  
****The Angel of Darkness****  
****will leave behind****  
****and I will fight**

* * *

**Haunting Sins**

* * *

**Prologue: The Hunger Grows**

* * *

The night was dark, ominous. Even the moon hid itself behind persistent clouds, concealing its rays. The wind blew harshly against the trees causing the branches to lash out and swing wildly. Through the brush of bushes, a woman frantically shoved the branches to the side, doing whatever she could to escape their dreaded grip. She needed to escape! To get away!

She was dressed in a raggedy and torn dress that barely covered her body, rips along her breasts and hips revealed the many bite wounds she had received from _them_. Stripes of dried blood drenched her neckline; the crimson liquid was starting to irritate her skin.

"Come here, kitty-chan." A voice sang. "Come back home, I miss you terribly." His smooth voice gave her goosebumps. She knew that if she were to be captured, then she would surely die, but hearing his voice made it ever so tempting to return. Why did the sound of his voice make her feel so safe? It was all lies! Nothing but lies! The horrors she's seen and been through confirmed all of that.

"Damn you, Neji! Stay away from me!" she screamed. She had to get away! She could feel her stomach drop. The edge of her dress suddenly got caught in the bush. "Oh no!" She began feverishly tugging at the piece of fabric until it tore off; the woman flopped onto the murky ground. Splats of mud caked and bathed her entire body. She had to hastily wipe the grimy substance out of her face to even see the monsters approach.

"Oh look, she fell." Another voice snickered. She could practically feel his sinister smile. "Now, doesn't she look pretty pathetic?" Gaara held his stuffed panda bear close to him. In the darkness his dark, empty orbs shined with a sinister glint. "Right, Teddy?"

Neji stepped out of the shadows. His face twisted into a smirk, his ivory eyes flashed through the darkness. Neji's cat like eyes followed her every move. She felt like a deer caught in a head light. "Come back home, kitty-chan." He titled his hat down, covering his eyes. "It's time for dinner." A hint of fangs flashed past his plump lips.

"No!" She quickly got up and ran once more. "Never again!" Her bare feet ached and throbbed in pain at the distance she has run. For the last hour, she has been fleeing – fleeing from _them. _Those _monsters!_ This was her only opportunity to run. There was no way she was going to return to that hell hole. "I'd much rather die!"

"That can be arranged."

The woman suddenly collided with something hard and fell. Her heart leaped into her stomach. There stood one of the beasts. Naruto's hand latched onto her wrists and forced her to stand. She whimpered in protest, feebly pushing against his chest trying with all her might to get some space between them.

He brought his lips to her ear. "You didn't think you could get away from yours truly, did you?" Like a snake, his tongue collided around her ear lobe. She flinched away from his touch as if it were burning her flesh. "I'm getting kind of puckish." He grinned. "Feed me?" His grin was almost looked like an innocent gesture amongst lovers, but despite his innocent facade, she knew all too well the monster within.

She gasped, and thrust her arms against him, providing some distance. "I will never allow you demons to feed from my blood." She pulled out a silver blade hidden in her dress folds. "I would much rather let you starve."

Naruto smirked wickedly. "What are you gonna do? Stab me?" He crossed his arms over his muscular chest. The first three buttons of his silk white dress shirt were unbuttoned, giving a generous peek at his hardened pectorals. "I would love to see that." Naruto leaned his face close to her, almost brushing noses.

The woman returned his smirk. "This isn't for you." She lifted the knife and with one swift movement slit her throat. Crimson drizzled all over his white shirt, tainting it in with her blood. Her limp body fell with a silent thud. "Find a new food source." She spat with the little energy she held as she felt the sweet sensation of freedom nearing. Finally, she was free. Let them stick their fangs into someone else, but she prayed to God to take mercy on the poor unfortunate woman who would come after her.

Naruto's jaw went slack. His widened eyes stared at the now paling flesh of the young maiden. Her once vibrant eyes were dull and lifeless; the soulless eyes gazed into his own like they were staring right through him. In a way it was unnerving.

Blood rapidly splattered out the wound, little by little soaking the ground in red. The moonlight rays almost gave the blood an alluring shine.

"Doesn't she look so beautiful, Teddy?" Gaara appeared by her side, with the tip of his finger, he dug his nail into the wound. "It's still warm." He giggled, he wiggled his hand into her flesh. After a solid minute of wondering, he took his hand out and licked clean the blood. After tasting the liquid, he quickly spit it out and frowned. "This blood has lost its wonderful flavor." He stood and snared. "I have no use for this body." Gaara kicked the corpse roughly to the side and disappeared into the wood, mumbling to himself how disgusting the blood tasted.

Neji situated himself next to Naruto. "Are you going to be alright?" He smirked. "I know that you were practically fond of this one." He teasingly poked Naruto's cheek who smacked his hand away. Neji laughed at that and folded his arms over his head and glanced up to the sky. "The surprise in your eyes told it all."

Naruto narrowed his cerulean eyes and sneered. "Don't be ridiculous." He placed his palm over his chest. "Yours truly was simply caught by surprise."

Neji snickered and tipped his hat towards his brother. "Whatever you say, brother, whatever you say. You can't hide how you feel very easily like the rest of us." He faded into the darkness of the night.

"Shuddup!" Naruto shouted, taking once last glance at the corpse, he too fazed in the shadows.

* * *

There were three echoing knocks against the mahogany door.

"Enter."

A butler dressed in fine black bowed to the master of the household. "Master Itachi, it appears the woman has departed from this world not too long ago." He closed the door gently behind him.

Itachi closed the novel he was reading and crossed his legs. "This one didn't last us more than a month." He rested his chin on his fist. "This is beginning to become a dilemma in this household." Itachi clicked his tongue in distaste. "Why can't those buffoons control their hunger?"

"What are you going to do about it, Itachi?" A man lying on the couch across from him muttered, shifting his body until he was comfortable. He settled with his back facing Itachi and letting his arm drape over the couch's armrest. His brown locks were a tangled mass above his head.

Itachi adjusted his glasses and glared at the young man. "You already know what I am about to do. Please refrain yourself from asking such idiotic questions again, Shikamaru. You are not a nitwit and I would appreciate if you did not act as such."

Shikamaru grunted and shifted his position again and turned his body towards his older brother. "Yes, yes, yes, it won't happen again, brother," he whispered dully. He laid his head against his arm and closed his eyes.

Itachi would have rolled his eyes if not for it being an immature act. He simply closed his eyes and placed his book atop his desk. "Did you dispose of the corpse?"

"Yes, Milord." The butler tucked his arms behind his back. "The body is burning in the furnace as we speak."

"Excellent." Itachi opened his dark eyes and reach for his tea glass. "And the blood? I can smell the foul scent from here." His glove clad hand fingered the tea cup's handle.

"I will have someone clean it by the morning, sir."

Itachi frowned. "That won't be soon enough." His crimson eyes blazed. "Do you expect me to sleep with such a repugnant odor burning my nostrils?" The handle of the cup shattered by the sheer force of his grip, Itachi rubbed his fingers together as the small glass fragments sprinkled the floor.

The butler remained unfazed by this. "No, Milord. I will get right to it straight away."

The head of the house nodded. "Please do." He intertwined his fingers and rested his elbows atop his desk.

"Would you like me to contact our source for a new sacrificial bride?" The butler inquired.

"Yes."

When the butler turned to leave, Itachi called out to him. "Sir?"

The Master adjusted his spectacles and leaned back into his red velvet chair. "Please inform our source that this time we would like to acquire _two_ sacrificial brides."

"Yes sir." The servant left the room silently.

Shikamaru opened one eye. "Do you think that is wise, brother?" He heaved a sigh as he sat up. "You know you are basically giving them an all you can eat buffet, right?" He ran his hands through his tangled mane.

"Don't question my methods, Shikamaru. I have my reasons why I want to have two sacrificial brides." Itachi stood to his full height and sauntered up to the window. "_It_ is approaching." He watched the moon closely as he tucked his arms behind his back.

Shikamaru gathered all his stray hairs and pulled them back. He took out his hair tie and tied up his spiky locks. "I see, I suppose it was a good move to have two sacrificial brides then." He got up and stuffed his fists in his pockets. "As long as you know what you are doing, brother. I will not question you." He opened the door and glanced over his shoulders. "If you have too many sacrificial lambs around it might excite everyone too much, especially your rebellious one, Sasuke."

"Don't speak his name in my presence, Shikamaru or face the consequences." Itachi clenched his fist.

Shikamaru smirked at his brother's poised back. Despite Itachi's composed exterior, the rage radiated off him with ease. "Very well, brother." He left Itachi's courters and shut the door silently.

"Nothing good comes out of spoiling that child." Itachi narrowed his eyes as a cloud glided across the moon; the edges of the light were beginning to tint crimson. It was almost time. The awakening was quickly approaching. "I have to make sure that _she _doesn't return," Itachi muttered to himself. "With all my power, I have to stop her from rising into this world. I will not allow her the satisfaction of roaming this earth freely." He turned to his desk and plucked a rose from a glass vase filled with many multicolored flowers. The particular rose that he has picked had yet to begin its process of blooming; it was still a baby bud. "Just as this rose, you will never have the opportunity to bloom, ever again." He crumbled the flower.

* * *

**Well that is it for now! Did you guys like it or hate it?**

**Please review! If it's worth the favoring and alerts, it is worth reviewing as well! **

**If there are any errors that I or my beta has not caught, please tell me. Mistakes happen and I want to make sure that there are none. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter you get to find out who the two lucky women turn out to be, but I'm pretty sure that you will find out right away anyways. **

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Bye-bye for now!**

**~Sakura911**


	2. Chapter 1: The Brides

**Hello all, I bet you didn't expect me to post another chapter so soon? To be honest, me either. :P**

**I really liked how this one turned out, I especially liked the details I put into it. I hope you will feel the same as well. **

**Also, a special shout out for my beloved uncle who edited this chapter for me. My grammar isn't that best, but I am slowly getting there. **

**Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**Summary: Ino, a devout Christian girl is given the chance of a lifetime! Father Raymond, a priest most favored and high in the church, has selected her to perform a mission for the church and to seek the favor of God almighty.**

**But what Ino doesn't know is that father Raymond has an arrangement with one of hells most unholy minions. The mission for God becomes a fight for survival for Ino and her best friend, Sakura. Both women must dig down deep in their hearts for faith and courage if they are to escape the deadly trap Father Raymond has lured them into.**

**They will face horrors unimaginable in this life and death struggled against powerful evil that has roamed the earth for centuries committing unspeakable crime against humanity. Not one single woman sent into the dark and deadly lair of the monsters who dwell beneath, have ever returned. Ino and Sakura do not intend to be victims, but the odds of escaping the clutches of the fiends are stacked against them, but with Ino's faith and Sakura's fierce nature, they just might find a way out this mansion!**

* * *

**Rating: Mature**

* * *

**~Do What You Want by Lady Gaga~**

**I feel good, I walk alone****  
****But then I trip by myself and I fall****  
****I, I stand up, and then I'm okay****  
****But then you break that shit****  
****That makes me want to scream**

* * *

**Haunting Sins**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Brides**

* * *

Ino knelt before the monastery, before her stood the statue of Jesus Christ. She intertwined her fingers and began her prayer. "Dear God." She closed her sapphire eyes and leaned into her hands. "My mother is in the hospital, again. I don't know what to do anymore, this sickness is progressively getting worse. With my father away, it is becoming too difficult. She keeps asking for him every day, but each day he never returns. I can't bear to tell her that he's left. Is my father ever going to return? I don't know what to do anymore." Her grip tightened. "Please, grant me your strength and give me a sign how to help her, anything." Ino took a deep breath. "I will do whatever it takes." She stood to her full height and brushed her lengthy blond hair out of her face and began sauntering down the alter. Her heels clicked with each step.

Claps echoed throughout the church, startling Ino. She placed her palm over her beating heart hoping the pressure would calm it down.

The priest of the church met her half way down the alter. "I didn't mean to frighten you, Miss Yamanaka." He chuckled, his aged features made his face look soft and serene. "My, my, that was a wonderful prayer." His eyes curled up as he smiled at her.

"Hello, Father Raymond." Ino returned his smile. "How are you?"

The priest tucked his arms behind his back. "I am doing fine, my child, but what's more important is how are _you _doing?" He placed his hand over her shoulder. Somehow this small gesture made her feel safe.

Ino sighed, down casting her head in defeat. "To be truthful, Father, I am going through a rough time. My mother's medical bills are beginning to pile up and it's becoming very difficult paying them. My father has left not too long ago as well. Even with the extra income coming from my sisters, we are struggling to keep food on the table." She shook her head and slouch her shoulders. "I can only work so many hours in a day and my job can only pay so much until they have no choice but to send me home."

Father Raymond squeezed her hand, reassuring her that the hardships will soon pass. "I am sorry to hear that, my dear. I wish I could take away these struggles." He engulfed her hand with both his palms. It was nice being held by his warm hands; it was comforting.

The young woman held herself up high and released a huge breath. "I'll be strong, Father. I'm sure the Lord will give me strength to overcome this obstacle."

"That is a wonderful attitude you possess, my dear." The priest put his hand on the swell of her back. "And this is the precise reason why I have picked you for the Manito Assignment."

Ino cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean, Father?" She was genuinely confused. "Why did you pick me for _that_? I am hardly qualified for that! Let alone I wouldn't be able to pay for such a trip." Why on Earth would Father Raymond chose her? That was a special assignment that many of the church's followers had their eyes on for a long time. Why wouldn't they? This trip reveals your truest dedication to the church, and the one chosen will have their name plastered on a golden plack and hung on the wall for all to see for years to come.

"Well, young one, I have picked you for this special assignment because." He pushed her in the direction of his office. "Your faith in the Lord is so strong that I wish for you to spread that faith. You see, I feel it. You are a very special woman who was meant to spread the word of Jesus Christ. I see that in you every time I watch you pray."

"What are you trying to say, Father?"

He smiled joyfully. "I have chosen you for this assignment. I believe that your faith in God will inspire the youth to accept the Lord as their savior." He scratched the top of his head bashfully. "How do you say? The young ones there are quite the troublemakers. Perhaps, you have what it takes to change their ways." His gray eyes shined thoughtfully. "Please, say yes, the airplane tickets will be covered by the church as well as your housing expenses."

Ino waved her hands and halted in the hall way. "No, no, no, I can't possibly accept this! I am not worthy of such an opportunity." She awkwardly shifted weight from one foot to the other. "Plus I need to work; I can't afford to take a vacation now."

"Don't be silly, my dear. You are perfect for this mission." He patted her head tenderly. "I have never seen a young woman so dedicated to her church before. You are present for every mass, you volunteer for all the events, and you even donate all you can. Don't tell me that is not qualification enough." They entered his office and closed the door behind them. "Please have a seat." He motioned to a leather chair in front of his desk. "Since you are a splendid follower of God, I will personally take care of your mother's medical bills."

"You can't be serious?" She was in utter shock, she almost flopped onto the chair, but at the last moment she caught herself and sat down properly. "I can't possibly –"

He held his hand up to stop her sentence. "I will not take no for an answer, Ino. I will accept no one else but you for this assignment."

"Are you sure?" She looked to the floor. Even if this was a once in a life time opportunity for her, she still felt bad that they were paying for her way and leaving her mother behind in the state that she was in, but she already knew all too well that her mother would want her to take this chance. Her mother would say do whatever you can for God so that he may prepare a place in Heaven for her. "Can I really accept such a thing?"

"But of course. As a bonus." The priest took out a manila folder and slid it towards her. "You can bring one other who shares the same dedication as you."

"Really?" Ino inquired shocked. She didn't remember him mentioning that there would be more than one sent on this mission. Now who should she bring? One of her sisters, maybe? No that would get annoying as time passed, she couldn't stay in her sister's presences for more than a day without wanting to strangle her. Hmmm…there was one other person in particular she would mostly likely bring: her best friend. Hopefully she'll consider going. Sakura's been over worked as well with being a full time student and having a full time job.

The only problem, Sakura wasn't a follower of God per say. If anything, her best friend would rather drink beer and hang out at a bar rather than go to midnight mass. Then again, the father didn't have to know that Sakura wasn't religious.

"Yes, I know a trip like this can be lonely, so you may pick a friend to accompany you on this most momentous occasion." The elderly man wagged his finger at her as if lecturing a child and spoke sternly. "But this friend must be a follower of God." Father Raymond smiled softly.

Ino was almost tempted in changing her mind of bring Sakura. She didn't want to lie to the old man, but Sakura was the only companion that she could possibly tolerate for weeks at a time. They practically lived at each other's houses. Sure, Sakura had a foul tempter and an even fouler mouth, but she was her truest and closest friend. She didn't want to share this opportunity with someone else.

"Now go my child, your flight leaves tomorrow morning. You need to pack and prepare for your departure."

Ino could feel her eyes swelling up with tears, but she held them. She wasn't one to shed tears of joy, especially in front of an audience. Things were beginning to look up now! If all her mother's medical bills got paid off, she wouldn't have to work as much. That would certainly be nice. It would be wondrous to actually sleep in for a change.

"Thank you so much, Father Raymond," Ino said brushing a single tear with her thumb. "I owe you so much for this opportunity. I promise I will succeed in this mission."

"Good, that's exactly what I like to hear." He shooed her off. "I'll see you when you return."

Ino nodded and jolted out the door. She failed to notice how empty and dark his eyes suddenly became as he said those words. He knew very well that she was not going to return, they never do when he sends them over _there_.

Father Raymond picked up his phone and dialed the number he had grown so accustom to calling. The phone rang twice when it answered; there was no greeting like always. There were no words needed to be exchanged except for this. "The newest brides will be sent tomorrow."

Just like that, the phone went dead.

He felt so dead inside for sending those poor, innocent souls to the devil's incarnations, but he had no choice. This was out of his hands now.

He did what he always did in this situation. He prayed. The Father prayed long and hard for God's forgiveness.

* * *

After visiting the hospital and telling her mother the wonderful news, Ino quickly found herself in front of Sakura's workplace, The Bleu Bar. During the nights, Sakura would often work there. Ino would wonder why she stayed at such a horrible place, loud music and drunk costumers all day, how could she handle that after the stress of school? Her friend did have a knack for dealing with other's stupidity better than she, in a way she was envious. Patience is hard to develop in this time and age.

So how was she going to approaching this subject to her friend? If she told her straight up that this was a church retreat Sakura would surely reject it on the spot. There were many times were she had invited Sakura to a church party or two and all she did was grit her teeth and lash out. Hmmm, perhaps she would lie? That was it! She would just make up a story and just get her on the plane then tell her the truth. By that time, her friend would have no choice but to accept it and hang around with her. There! Perfect!

Hopefully, Sakura wouldn't throw _that_ big of a tantrum.

Ino took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

It was still too early for the bar to be open, but she knew Sakura was already here. Her shift started at five and it was already five thirty – Sakura was never late, more so always early. That was another habit that she still couldn't seem to master, even being around her friend for so many years, certain tendencies never seemed rub on her. Stepping up to the black tinted door, she knocked against the window.

One of the bouncers pushed the curtains back and saw her. The young man smiled and waved as he undone the locks and opened the door. Ino waved back awkwardly. "Hi, Kiba."

"Hey there, Ino, it's been awhile since your last visit," he spoke. Kiba was already dressed for work, a black shirt clad tightly to his muscular form that had the bar's name written in cursive in front of it. His dark locks were pulled back with jell that left an alluring shine that most ladies found utterly charming and sexy.

The she gave him a look. "Kiba, my last visit was yesterday. That's hardly a long time."

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "It's been a long time for me." He winked. "Come on in."

Ino walked down the black steps and was met with an equally dark hallway that glowed with dark graffiti. She carefully followed the arrows that pointed to the entrance. She could hear the band of the night playing their music. They were probably practicing. The tune sounded new to her, they must have hired a different band for tonight. Nearing the opening, she could see the multicolor lights flash from the cracks of the door.

Kiba quickly jumped in front of her and opened the door, and flashed a dazzling grin. She rolled her eyes and accepted his act as being a 'gentleman' and went in. Everyone in the bar knew all too well that Kiba was a big flirt that took any opportunity to get some, be it boy or girl, he wasn't picky at all. Sex was sex to him.

The bar was empty. The chairs still hadn't been set; they were all still upside down on the tables. The band was getting their props and microphones ready on stage, occasionally tuning their instruments. They appeared to be a new band, either that or appeared young for their age. Her eyes glanced to the bar.

Sakura was wetting a rag and wiping down the counter. Her rosy locks were pulled up into a messy ponytail with the occasion stray cherry strands that bordered her face. She wore a black tank top that matched Kiba's; the only difference was that hers generously revealed her bosom. Sakura wasn't the biggest in that department, but she did have perky breasts that she wishes that she had. Too engulfed in her activity, Sakura didn't notice when Ino took a seat on a stool close to her.

"Can I have a Tequila Sunrise?" Ino leaned her head on her fist and bit her lip to prevent her laughter when Sakura jumped. She was so easy to scare sometimes.

Sakura threw the rag against the counter. "Goddammit Ino! You really need to stop that shit. If you weren't my bestie, I would have taken you outside and shoved a corn comb straight up your ass." She shot her a glare that would normally sent a man running for the hills, but Ino was used to this type of hostility from her friend.

Ino brushed the threat to the side. "You wouldn't do that to me." She was clearly used to this type of treatment from her best friend. There wasn't a day that went by that Sakura didn't threaten her with empty promises.

In order to make herself look busy, Sakura picked up the rag and began polishing a glass. "You already know I have kicked people's asses for less than scaring me."

"How could I forget? I had to bail you out of jail that one day, which I am still waiting for my money."

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "You know damn well that you'll never accept the money even if I gave it to you."

Her friend shrugged. "True."

"You're too nice sometimes." Sakura put away the glass and picked up another one. "What brings you here this early? Normally you come around the time the bar first opens." She inspected the inside of the glass. "It must be pretty important."

"Actually, it is." Ino began swinging the stool side to side. The stool squeaked with each movement. "You love me, right?" She said playfully. It was now or never. With any luck, Sakura was in a good mood.

"What do you want?" Sakura put down the glass. She was seriously debating whether or not on jumping over the counter and kicking Ino out of that insufferable chair. She peeked at the clock behind her. Damn, it was almost time to get ready to open. She needed to finish setting up the bar.

Ino's eyes shined innocently. "So since I have been a good girl at work they have given me an all expense paid vacation."

Sakura flipped open the counter and stepped from behind it. "That's good! You seriously needed a vacation." She went to the nearest table and put down the chairs. "I'm happy for you, I hope you enjoy yourself, girl."

"You're on summer break, right?" Ino inquired, avoiding eye contact. She found the gum on the floor more soothing than Sakura's suspicious eyes.

Sakura raised a pink brow. "Yeah, I'm out for the next few months, why? Do you need something?"

"Do you have plans?"

"All I plan to do is work for the majority of the summer. Why do you want to know?" Sakura rested her hands on her hips.

Ino twisted the stool to face Sakura. "Also, there is another thing I want to ask you then."

Sakura moved to the next table, she noticed that Kiba was helping set up from the other side of the room. He sent her a wink when their gaze met. The young woman rolled her eyes. "What else?"

"Well…" Ino began fidgeting with her fingers. It was hard bring out the courage to ask her. What if she said _no_? She didn't know anyone else that she'd share a room with.

Sakura glanced back. "Spit it out, girl."

"I want you to come with me."

Sakura suddenly lost her grip and dropped the chair she had picked up. The foot of the chair landed on her foot with a slam. "Dammit!" She harshly kicked the chair and it catapulted against the table, successfully knocking it over in the process. "Oh, Jesus Christ."

"Don't being Jesus into your problems," Ino said sternly. "Way. To. Go." With each word she clapped her hand to a tune that she knew Sakura positively despised. She was rewarded with a death glare.

"Nice going, Sakura!" Kiba teased, continuing his work.

"Fuck you, Kiba!" Sakura countered.

"Only if you offer." He laughed harder when Sakura threw her shoe at him in which he dodged skillfully. This wasn't the first time she had thrown things at him before. He was beginning to become a master a dodge ball.

"Oh my fuckin god." Sakura messaged her temples and whispered. "I fucking hate you, Kiba. I also want my shoe back!" Kiba stole the shoe and ran to the other side of the room. She decided she would leave beating him up after Ino left, she turned back to her friend. "What do you mean you want me to come with you? I'm a broke ass right now, you know that."

"And your point is?" Ino leaned forward with a knowing smile. "You act like you're going to pay for it?"

Her friend frowned. "What are you talking about? You're going to pay my way?"

_Hook. Line. And Sinker. _

Ino opened her arms wide and cocked her head to the side. "All expense paid vacation?" She said sardonically. "I can bring a friend, dude. I picked you, aren't I a nice person for thinking about you? Don't you feel loved?"

Sakura narrowed her jade eyes and straightened the fallen table. "Your job is going to pay for it? You don't tell me those details until the last possible moment, you dicks. We could have saved all our time if you opened with that, you know."

"I know, but I enjoy seeing you drop things." Ino stuck out her tongue.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek and held back her temper. "Because of that I might not go now."

Ino gasped. "Why? We haven't hung out in weeks. This would be a perfect opportunity to bond again," Ino whined, stretching her arms over the counter towards her friend. She pouted and have her the puppy dog eyes that she knew Sakura couldn't resist.

Sakura slouch her shoulders in defeat. "I hate that face." She ran her hand against the side of her face. "Make me feel bad, why don't you?" She scoffed and crossed her arms. "How long is this trip?" She deadpanned.

"It's about three weeks." Ino said quickly and laughed. "Our plane leaves tomorrow."

Sakura swiftly unravel her arms. "Hold on there, I haven't even agreed to this shit, man." She took a seat next to Ino. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Do you want me to be a really good friend and surprise you or be a really bad friend and ruin it?" Ino grinned. She always did this to Sakura. It was wager because she could always pick to ruin the surprise. More times than not, Sakura always picked the surprise anyways.

"Oh my god, I hate when you do that." Sakura rolled her head back. "You always have to do that when I want to know something." She waved her hand. "Fine, fine, I'll let it be a surprise. I'll talk to my boss and we'll see where it takes us from there."

"Yay!" Ino could breathe again. She was so scared that Sakura would catch her lies, but _thank god_ she didn't!

Ino and Sakura said their goodbyes with a hug and Ino went home to pack. For the rest of the night, Sakura did whatever her boss told her to do. She needed to remain on his good side in order to ask for time off. Mr. Gai was a real stiff man when it came to paid time off. Let's hope he was in a good mood, especially since she was kissing his ass. As a rule, she never kisses ass, but this was a special occasion.

This paid time off better be fucking worth it. If not, she would surely wring Ino's pretty little neck and then some.

After a long and detailed conversation with Mr. Gai, Sakura was given the time she needed. Thank god, he was in a very good mood. At the stroke of midnight she asked one of her co-workers to cover for her and left to go home.

She texted Ino to see what time their flight would leave.

Ino quickly replied. _Our flight leaves at 9:30. A taxi will pick us up around 8:50. Be ready by then._

_We get a taxi ride too? Damn, your job must really love you. Thanks. _She texted back.

Sakura had a lot of packing to do; she needed to pack her underwear (her nice silk lingerie, just in case a cute guy came around), a couple pairs of clothes, her scented lotion, shavers, her expensive shampoo and conditioner, and of course all her electronic gadgets and manga books to entertain her on their airplane trip. She didn't know how long the ride would be, but she would be ready regardless.

Hopefully, tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

If it wasn't, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

**~Do What You Want by Lady Gaga~**

**So do what you want****  
****What you want with my body****  
****Do what you want****  
****Don't stop, let's party****  
****Do what you want****  
****What you want with my body****  
****Do what you want****  
****What you want with my body**

* * *

**That was it for chapter two. What did you think of it? What did you think of how I designed Sakura's and Ino's personalities? In a way, I can kind of see this in the anime if it were to ever happen. **

**Well please review! I crave, no yearn, for your reviews!**

**~Sakura911**


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Hi all again! I am really getting inspired here because chapter two is coming quick! I warn you this chapter is going to get pretty graphic with some sexual themes, you have been warned! **

**I really like this chapter, it's filled with some awesome humor if I don't say so myself, but you all are the judge of that!**

**Special shout out to ****angelbabygirl36.**** You are good, yes I am modeling this fanfic after Diabolik Lovers, but I am changing a lot of the plot and creating my own ideas. Though in this chapter it does have a lot of Diabolik themes, so forgive me! :3 **

**Please read and review! **

**Naruto doesn't belong to me. Diabolik Lovers doesn't belong to me. Disney doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**Summary: Ino, a devout Christian girl is given the chance of a lifetime! Father Raymond, a priest most favored and high in the church, has selected her to perform a mission for the church and to seek the favor of God almighty.**

**But what Ino doesn't know is that father Raymond has an arrangement with one of hells most unholy minions. The mission for God becomes a fight for survival for Ino and her best friend, Sakura. Both women must dig down deep in their hearts for faith and courage if they are to escape the deadly trap Father Raymond has lured them into.**

**They will face horrors unimaginable in this life and death struggled against powerful evil that has roamed the earth for centuries committing unspeakable crime against humanity. Not one single woman sent into the dark and deadly lair of the monsters who dwell beneath, have ever ****returned. Ino and Sakura do not intend to be victims, but the odds of escaping the clutches of the fiends are stacked against them, but with Ino's faith and Sakura's fierce nature, they just might find a way out of this mansion!**

**Rating for this chapter: Mature**

* * *

**~Monster by Eminem ft. Rihanna~**

**I'm friends with the monster****  
****That's under my bed****  
****Get along with the voices inside of my head****  
****You're trying to save me****  
****Stop holding your breath****  
****And you think I'm crazy****  
****Yeah, you think I'm crazy (crazy)**

* * *

**Haunting Sins**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

* * *

As the two young women stood in the long bustling terminal, Sakura could sense the excitement of those waiting to be flown to their far flung dream destination, but she couldn't share their excitement, for she still didn't know a god damn thing about the place they were going to. As they neared the check in desk, Sakura glanced towards her excited friend. She could practically feel her happy vibration. It almost made her want to say something that would ruin it, but she held her tongue. She wouldn't make this trip hell, well, not _yet_ anyways. She'll see where their evening took them to determine her mood and attitude.

"Did you have to bring your dorky Disney suitcase?" Sakura covered her eyes with her hand.

Ino gave her a drool look. "Don't be jealous. You know I have to bring my Disney with me everywhere." She held one of her most precious items close to her person, almost cradling it like a child.

"You don't need it." Sakura was ashamed to be seen with her right now. Why couldn't her friend have a normal obsession for her age? Alcohol, sex, even drugs would be better than fucking Disney. Glancing over her shoulder, she swore people were laughing at them.

"Shhhh….yes I do." Ino patted her suitcase tenderly. "It's my baby, isn't it beautiful? I got it on Amazon for thirty bucks." It was baby blue suitcase with the many Disney characters imprinted throughout the baggage. The main focus of the suitcase was Aladdin and Jasmine in their wedding garments whiles the other Disney characters congratulating in delight.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "The suitcase is bad enough, but was it necessary to dress up like Ariel from the Little Mermaid? Isn't it a bit much?" She still couldn't help but get this feeling that everyone was watching them.

Ino wore her Ariel shirt she bought a while ago at Hot Topic, and her neon blue jeans that fitted her body snuggly. To top it all off, she even styled her hair the same as the Disney princess with a blue bow holding back the strands of hair completing the look. "Yes, yes it is." She grinned.

Sakura pursed her lips. "It's not too late to change your clothes right now. Just say the word and I'll be an awesome friend and go with you to the bathroom. You don't even have to go in the stall, I'll lock the door." She gave her pleading eyes. "Please, I can't take this abuse any longer!"

Ino shook her head and rummaged through her pant pocket. "Stop being a drama queen and deal with it." She took out her Iphone and unlocked it. Ino chuckled at the text message one of her friends sent.

"Can I tell the lady that I'm not with you and you're an unaccompanied minor?" Sakura looked left to right finding any means at escaping. "I'm sure people would believe it too." She teased, sticking her tongue out.

Ino pouted. "Sadly, I do too." If she didn't do her hair or put on tons of makeup, she would have the appearance of a young teenage girl. Sakura at least looked her age. They were both twenty one but an average person would be able to tell that her friend was in her twenties but many have guessed that she was fifteen. It wasn't fair! Dang her baby face.

Sakura chuckled and stroked her friend's back. "It's okay, girl. Look, we're next."

They walked up to the desk and checked into their flight after flashing their passports. Their plane was bound to leave in half an hour. After going through all the security and baggage check, they found some seats close to their terminal departure.

While they sat in those horrible uncomfortable blue chairs waiting for their flight, boredom quickly set in for Sakura, her friend was too busy playing with an app on her Iphone to entertain her. She flicked through the pages of a magazine she purchased earlier; she had already read it twice, mostly paying attention to the graphics. She was contemplating whether or not to purchase something else from the small shop that sold wall to wall crossword books. Her attention was caught by a small child just across from her trying to kick the seat in front of him. He was flicking his tiny legs against the chair; the unfortunate person to sit there finally got up and switched to another seat.

Sakura desperately hoped he wouldn't be on their flight; the wait in departure was bad enough without having him sitting behind her. Truth be told, if said action did happen, that child would be leaving this airport in a hearse. She didn't tolerate disrespect from children. It was one of her pet peeves. Taking a deep breath, she looked around once more, her eyes passing the luminous signs with their nicotine colored writing and a wide screen TV that was on silent but had News 24/7 on with white subtitles telling the announcements that was quite a bit off from the news anchor's lips.

Leaning back into the chair, she closed her eyes. Sakura was still tired from work yesterday. Coming home at midnight and packing up all her important items in a huge duffle bag was so damn _tiring_. Maybe it couldn't hurt to close her eyes for awhile since their flight wouldn't be arriving for another fifteen minutes, might as well get comfortable. She could already feel herself drifting off.

There was loud ding as an announcement rang throughout the terminal. "We are now boarding for Terminal F. We are now boarding for Terminal F."

Ino nudged at Sakura's shoulder. "Hey, that's our plane. Wake up! We need to get in line."

Sakura groaned. "Damn, I just can't get any sleep up in here." She took a deep breath and stretched out her arms.

"No, not until we boarded our plane. Hurry the line is starting to pile up!" Ino picked up her bag and jogged up to the now lengthening line.

Sakura yawned. "What's the big hurry, we have assigned seats anyways!" She quickly caught up to her. They got in line. Luckily, they weren't that far away from the counter. "It's not like anyone would steal where we sit at." She placed her arms at the small of her back and leaned back successfully cracking her spine. A blissful sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm not worried about anyone stealing our seats," Ino whispered. She glance side to side almost checking if anyone was listening in on them. She cupped her hand around her mouth and leaned into her friend's ear. "I'm worried about someone stealing the place where we put our luggage in."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and frowned slightly. That's it? That's what made Ino interrupt her precious sleep! "What are you talking about?"

Ino smile bashfully and scratched the top of her head. "In a lot of movies, I noticed that there are some you know, _B-notes_ that just put their luggage in other people's assigned sections. I don't want anyone taking the stop that I paid for."

"Just say it, say the bitch word. It isn't hard to do. I do it all the time. Bitch, bitch, bitch, see?" Sakura wanted to smack her forehead when Ino plugged her ears and didn't listen to her rant of curse words. "You mean the spot your _job_ paid for, dumbass."

"I won't ever cuss! That is an insult to the Lord!" Ino's eyes went bug eyed. "You know what?"

"What?" Sakura challenged with an equally bug eyed expression.

"Shut up." They both broke out in laughter. Some of the other passengers sent them a peculiar stare.

After doing their final check in, a flight attendant told them the direction to their seats. They quickly found their seats which were H9 and H10. Their chairs were conveniently close to the door; Ino situated herself by the window as Sakura stuffed their bags into the luggage rack.

"Isn't this your first airplane flight, Ino?" Sakura inquired, taking her own seat. She sank into the chair. This was a significant improvement to the hard terminal chairs.

"Yes, it is," she said, staring out the window in fascination. Ino looked like a kid by the way she was swinging side to side in her seat. It brought a smile to Sakura's face. It's been awhile since she's seen her best friend this happy.

"Aren't you scared?" Sakura clicked her seatbelt in place and relaxed her posture. Both her arms were draped lazily atop the arm rests.

Ino also fastened her seatbelt. "I'm not scared." She puffed out her chest. "I can handle this, Sakura."

"That's what you say now, let's see what you think when it takes off." Sakura once again closed her eyes. "I'm going to take a nap, so please don't disturb me if you happen to freak out."

"I'm not scared," Ino repeated, smacking Sakura's arm. Her friend merely brushed the hit to the side and once again began drifting off to sleep. Fifteen minutes passed as the other passengers filled in and took their seats.

"We are ready for takeoff," the pilot spoke. "Please fasten your seatbelts."

The airplane started to roll down the run way and Ino could feel gravity push her back into her seat. Her heart suddenly began to race as panic started to set in, her palms were sweaty. The hum of the engine was so loud, it burned her ears.

Sakura opened one of her eyes. "Scared?" She held out her hand.

Ino turned her head to the side. "No!" Sakura smiled and closed her eye again. "But I'll hold your hand just in case _you're_ scared." She intertwined her fingers with Sakura.

"Whatever you say, Ino."

As the turbulence started, Ino could feel as though she was on a giant rollercoaster ride in Disneyland. She held Sakura's hand and her arm rest tightly, until it finally came to an abrupt stop. On instinct, she peered out the window to see the plane floating through cotton clouds that gilded around them in wistful movements.

She heaved a sigh and slumped in her chair.

"Not scared, my ass," Sakura muttered.

Ino smacked her nose. Sakura yelped and rubbed her now aching nostrils. "Okay, okay, I'm going to shut up now. Geez." The young woman was met with the sleep that she so craved.

Ino glanced out the window again and just stared. It was a wonderful sight to behold. Why was she scared of flying in the first place, who knows? For the next five hours they would be flying to their destination. She too relaxed and claimed the rest that she neglected to have after staying up all night watching YouTube videos about religious missions and how to conduct them. Ino wasn't exactly what people would consider sociable, so she needed to research tips that could help with talking and inspiring young ignorant teenagers.

* * *

Finally there plane landed, Sakura was inching so bad to go to the bathroom. She hated airplane restrooms, they were too cramped and she was air sick, if she got up while it was still moving she would surely up chuck the nasty plane food she ate an hour ago. As soon as they were allowed out their seats, Sakura jetted out the plane into the terminal.

"Are you serious?" Ino watched in disbelief as she was left behind. "You even forgot your luggage, what the quack, Sakura!" She clicked her tongue, it was quite clear her friend was out of hearing distance. She took down both bags and followed the crowd out. Ino was surprised that her friend's bag was quite a bit lighter than her own.

After the flight attendant welcomed her to their destination, Ino scanned the area for Sakura. Wondering around for a bit, she found her sitting on a bench with her head between her legs.

"What's up with you?" Ino dropped Sakura's bag by her feet. "You forgot your stuff by the way."

Sakura whimpered. "The bathroom here is getting cleaned. I have to pee so damn bad!" She pressed her hands in between her legs. "I'm gonna die from bladder inflammation."

"Do you really have to go?" Ino situated herself next to her. All her friend could muster was nodding her head. Ino then rummaged through her bag. "Use this," she said handing her an empty water bottle.

"What the hell is this? I'm not gonna piss in a god damn bottle like a redneck." Sakura flared her nostrils and pushed back the bottle.

Ino lifted her arms in a shrug. "I'm just giving you options, dude. You can either take it or leave it, my friend."

"Whatever happened to showing mercy to those in need? Some religious person we have here."

"I am showing you mercy." She laughed. "In a messed up kind of way. And being religious doesn't mean I have to show you mercy, I choose too because I love you so much."

Sakura groaned and leaned her head on Ino's shoulder. "You are such a dick. I'm not using the fuckin bottle, let's just find a taxi and find the place we're supposed to stay at, I'll piss there." She forced herself up and kind of waddled down the terminal hall.

"You look like a penguin."

"Shut the hell up."

They used the arrows as their guide towards the exit of the airport. Sakura practically had to shove Ino to make her move faster; she knew she was walking slow on purpose just to prolong her suffering. As they neared the door, something caught Ino's eye.

"Hold on." Ino moved around Sakura and walked up to the person that caught her attention.

"Oh come on, I need to pee!" Sakura bent on the nearest wall and began hitting her head lightly against it. "I can practically feel the urine build up now."

Ino walked up to the man holding a large white sign that her name written on it.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," she told the man.

"I was sent here to pick yer up, ma'm." The man was chomping on gum, smacking his lips rather annoyingly. Ino choose to ignore the gum chewing despite wanting to reach inside his mouth and force the gum down his throat, but its okay, she was in a good mood.

Ino thought about it for a minute thought. How come Father Raymond never mentioned a car would be picking them up? At least it saved her the trouble of finding a taxi by themselves. She was never that great with calling taxis, it was always Sakura's job to find their means of transportation.

The taxi driver reached for her luggage. "Is there here yer luggage, ma'm?"

Ino let him pick her bag up. "Yes, it is. Sakura, our ride is here!" She called over her shoulder.

"Halle-fuckin-lujah!" Sakura virtually forced her bag in the poor guy's hands and moved them to the door. "Let's get out of here already! I have to freaking pee!"

After the taxi driver put their bags in the trunk, they were on the road. Sakura was swing back and forth between the seats.

"Will you hold still?" Ino pushed her towards the other side of the car. "You see this?" She moved her hands over her section. "This is my bubble you're bursting, stay on your side of the car."

Sakura bit her lip. "I can't help it, I desperately need to piss," she whined. "Taxi driver, how long till we're at this place we need to be?"

The driver stared at them through the rear view mirror. "The Uchiha Estate is about a thirty minute drive from here."

"Oh damn it, I don't know if I could make it." She wigged around the seats again, she rested her against the window. "Ino!" Sakura moaned.

Ino was playing with one of her Disney apps. "What?"

"Distract me of this suffering," Sakura said dramatically.

Her friend pursed her lips. "Distract yourself."

"Ino…" Sakura continued to whine.

Ino held her chin and held a Cheshire cat grin, if only Sakura noticed it before it was too late. "For the first time in forever!" Ino sang horribly. "There'll be music –"

Sakura jackknifed into a straight sitting position and shot her a glare. "Oh my god, stop with the Frozen already!" For about a week or so, Ino has been playing the Frozen soundtrack throughout the house and man did it get fucking annoying at times. Sakura could practically sing all the songs by heart now and it was all involuntary! "Please, just please, for all that is good and merciful, just let it go!" Sakura realized her mistake. "Uh-oh."

"Let it go, let it go!" Ino suddenly switched to one of her other favorite songs.

"Noooo!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. It startled the driver so much he almost swerved off the road.

"Is everything alright back there?" he inquired. His dark eyes said that he was beginning to become annoyed with his rather noisy passengers.

Ino threw her head back and laughed. "We're okay, just having some Disney fun."

"Fuckin Disney, I can't even escape that shit anymore," Sakura muttered, crossing her arms and going to the far corner of the car. "I'm mad at you now."

"Awww…" Ino slide her hand up and down Sakura's arm like a cat would to a scratching pole. "You can't stay mad at me for long," she spoke in a baby tone.

"Kiss my ass."

"I love you too."

"Driver, please tell me we are almost there?" Sakura questioned. The urge to pee was so damn tempting. If they weren't going be in the next five minutes, she just gonna take out that bottle and piss in it. Fuck her pride right now; her body ached to be emptied.

"Actually, we have arrived." Sakura could feel the brakes being hit and the car slowing to a halt. The taxi driver turned his head and gave them a toothless smile. "Ladies, welcome to the Uchiha Estate."

Sakura didn't even let his finish his sentence as she tore open the door. She was planning on jetting to the front door, but halted in her tracks at the enormous black gates the enclosed the estate.

"Whoa, your job must really want to keep you. They send you to a freaking mansion to live in for the next couple of weeks!" Sakura pointed at the large estate. It was an extravagantly designed building. It stood three stories high, with trees and greenery bordering the cracks and windows of the manor. It was quite clear that the structure was old, probably made in the Victorian era, either that or a very rich man specially designed it that way.

The manor was both enchanting and frightening. There was a thick air that was almost suffocating; Sakura felt this strong impulse to flee, her knees were shacking uncontrollably, it was like they were telling her that they needed to leave. Now! Her heart pulsated rapidly; it made her chest feel so heavy. Why did this place make her feel so uneasy?

"Thank you for your help!" Ino waved as the taxi left their sight. "That wasn't such as bad ride, was it?"

"Ino, are you sure this is place we are supposed to live in for the next couple of weeks?" Sakura was hoping so much that she would say no. This place seriously gives her the creeps.

"Yeah, in my paperwork it did indeed say we would be staying at the Uchiha Manor." Ino noticed Sakura's tense form. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Sakura said, touching the gate. As if it recognized her touch, it flung open. She gasped and clutched her hand to her chest. "That was fuckin scary there. It opened by itself man."

"Psh, the owners of the house probably knew we were coming." She brushed Sakura's concerns to the side. "They were probably just messing with you." They entered the compound, the driveway to the entrance was about a five minute walk, this was more than any walk should be to the front door.

Sakura was unconvinced. "Whatever, let's just get inside. I still have to fuckin pee." They briefly observed the large gargoyle fountain, it was beautifully designed, but using a gargoyle as a center piece rather than a mermaid, angel, or something else along those lines was a little…weird. "This isn't creepy once so ever," Sakura mumbled.

The clouds above them joined together and turned gray. The cackle of thunder and the flashes of lightening suddenly came forth. Not too long after, rain poured down drenching the girls in a matter of seconds. They quickly scattered to the door, underneath the protection of the ceiling.

"What the crap is this?" Sakura pulled back her soaked hair. "I've never seen rain this strong before." She wiped her face with her palms to brush away the stray droplets. "We're definitely not home anymore. It's rare for us to get any rain."

Arriving at the front door, Sakura took a moment to admire the mahogany. The craft and carving of this piece of wood was astounding. Who ever lived here did enjoy their art for sure.

"Okay Sakura, knock the door."

"Why the hell do I have to do it?" Sakura snapped.

"Because I'm not the one who has to pee, I can stay here all day in the rain." Ino grinned, tucking her long bangs behind her ear. "It's your choice."

"Oh for fuck sake, some vacation this starts out to be." Sakura reached out for the metal bar, but hesitated at first. "Can't we just go to a normal hotel? This place is a little creepy for my tastes."

Ino put her hands on her hips. "This was the place that my job wanted me to stay at, unless you want to pay three weeks worth of hotel time, be my guest."

"Damnit, fine." Sakura pulled back the bar and knocked it against the door. The noise echoed quite loudly, she didn't expect that from a wooden door no less, the crafts man who ever did this job must have known what he was doing.

For a moment, they stood there waiting. No one seemed to want to answer. Sakura banged the door with her fist this time. "Hello, anyone home!"

"Geez, Sakura, calm down there. I don't want you breaking their door down because you needed to use the restroom very badly."

"Well, they better answer the door or." She reached for the door handle, but it creaked open by itself. "I'm just going to walk right in." She finished softly, a little unprepared for that. She took a step away from the entrance. "You sure they are expecting us? I am freaking sure that this time the door opened by itself."

Ino took this opportunity to scare her friend. She latched on Sakura's shoulders. "Go inside, Sakura," she whispered harshly. Sakura leapt five feet off the ground and ran inside the build. "Wait, don't leave!" Ino shouted, stretching out her hand. "I didn't think she would actually run in." She looked down at their luggage. "Again, I am left behind with the bags."

Well she should have seen this coming, maybe she went a little too far in scaring her friend. She was paying the price for it now, next time she would think out her plan of action more thoroughly. For sure, she wouldn't scare Sakura around a creepy mansion ever again. Ino picked up their luggage and entered the mansion, just she did, the door slammed closed. She dropped the bags and yelped. She was beginning to understand Sakura's sudden paranoia. Perhaps, they should go to a hotel. It's not like they're _that_ broke. They could manage someway

She left the bags by the door and advanced more into the building. She might be able to find a butler or any man to carry their suitcases to their rooms. Even she got tired of moving around heavy baggage. Jesus, what did she pack a month worth of crap? Ino admitted that she did have a very bad habit of over packing things she didn't need and will probably never use.

The flashes of lightening would momentarily illumine Ino's sight. It was kind of dark, sure she was used to living in a shady house herself, but this was ridiculous. In front of her stood a flock of stairs, obviously she wasn't going to go up there. It was rude to wonder in someone's house without them knowing. The low rumbling of the thunder rang close behind. Storms in this area must be pretty brutal, it certainly sounded like it.

She inspected the area, searching left and right for any sort of life. There was a glimpse of a leg that caught her interest. Ino progressed towards said foot and found a person lying on the couch sleeping. Thank god, she's found somebody. She was afraid that she would be wondering the halls in search of help.

She neared the couch, but as she got a better look at the person, she came to a standstill. It was a young man, a handsome one at that. She didn't understand why but he took her breath away. His peaceful expression gave her the overpowering longing to run her fingers into his chestnut strands. She wanted to lay his head against her breast and have him sleep there forever –locked in an embrace for all of time.

The light emitted by the lightening caused his face to shine; it really brought out his sexual features. It made her want to tear his clothes off and make love to him on the love seat right there and then. She bit her lip at the thought. It's been five months since she's last had sex, her last boyfriend didn't want to stay around after she told him no on a couple of occasions. Nothing ruins a relationship faster than having no sex.

She needed to get control of herself, she had to find Sakura and get their rooms set up. With the tip of her fingers, she lightly glazed his hand. She jerked it back with a start, it was ice cold? She grabbed his hand to make sure it was not her imagination. Regrettably, it wasn't.

"You're cold," she whispered and leaned her head against his chest. There was no pulse! Was he dead? "Oh god, not even five minutes here and I found a dead body." She had to call an ambulance, taking out her Iphone, she began to dial the number, but as she did, Ino glanced at his corpse. The erotic urges came back full force.

She examined her surroundings. Nobody was here. It wasn't like anyone would walk in on them. Just for a couple of minutes, she could enjoy herself. Ino gulped and ended the call. It's been a deep fantasy of hers to experience the Snow White scene with a person. She's tried it out on every boyfriend she's had, the only problem was – they were alive. She could never feel the full experience with a living being, it had to be with someone who was cold and nonresistant to her advances. Snow White was dead then revived. Her previously lovers called her sick and twisted, they would often leave her after that fact.

This would be her only opportunity of fulfilling her fantasy. Once again she inspected his form. He was dressed in what appeared to be a high school uniform; conveniently the first three buttons were already undone, exposing his pallid flesh. She drank in every detail, imprinted it forever in her memory. Ino never wanted to forget this moment, ever. This would be a secret that only she and God would share, not even Sakura will know.

She swung her legs over him and saddled his waist. She felt hot compared to his touch, her nipples hardened at the contact. Ino touched his cheek and raised his face till it looked at her. She needed it to be as close to her fantasy as possible. She leaned towards him and brushed her lips over his cheek, eyes, down to his ears and neck. The frosty skin left a tingly sensation that she so desperately yearned for. This was wonderful bliss. Her pulse was suddenly thudding in her throat and she's not even to the best part yet.

He was like a sculpture, all ivory and chestnut, too beautiful for words. Too beautiful to even touch. His skin was so cool and smooth to her fingers. Her hands traced and outline every nook and cranny of his chest and neck, she needed to explore more! Her fingers moved across his lips, down his chin. Trailing her nails along his hardened pectorals, her heart beat pulsate rapidly, the blood streaming through her veins rushed throughout her body. Ino smiled wickedly already knowing where that blood was also pumping too. Her warm feeling in her loins gave that away.

Her body wanted him. Wanted him so badly that her skin felt large and aching with the thought of it. She slid her hands up his chest, fingers brushing his nipples. She stared at his immobile face while she did it, in a way it was like she was waiting for a response. Her breath came out in pants. She wanted to warm him inside her body. Ino felt his stillness, a depth of quiet that nothing living could touch, like a pool of water hidden away in the dark. In one crystalline moment, she realized that this was the attraction: she wanted to plunge into his stillness, into that quiet place of death. She wanted to embrace it, confront it, conquer it. Ino wanted to fill him up with a burning wash of life, and she knew in this moment that she could do it but only at the price of drinking in some of that still, dark water. She needed more. This was it, the moment that she thirsted for.

She kissed him, light, a brush of lips. She flicked her tongue along his lips and somehow his mouth opened for her. Ino cupped his face between her hands and kissed him, tasted him, explored him. This was better than she could have ever imagined it, better than her fantasy. She stroked the border where his pants met his shirt; she caressed the flesh as she slipped her hand inside. She could feel it, his shaft. It was smooth and hairless; it too was frozen to the touch. She enclosed it in her palm and fondled it. His manhood was starting to harden, it filled her hand in no time…wait, harden? Isn't he died? Blood shouldn't be flowing to that part of the body.

The boy pulled her against him suddenly, pressing their bodies together. Like a shark, the boy quickly twisted their bodies so that he was one on top. "Well someone must be excited," the young man gave her a smug smirk. "Do you get off on dead guys? What a sick woman you are." He lowered his body on top of hers, with his knees he widened the gap between her legs and made himself comfortable

.

Ino gasped, her eyes widened in distress. "Y-y-you're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" His maple eyes stared deeply into her own. It drew her in, she had the desire to pull his head down and finish the conquest that she started. "What do you think I am?" The feel of him hard and firm against her opening was so overwhelming, breathtaking. Ino could feel herself become soaking wet. Through her jeans, he eased himself inside merely stroking the sensitive flesh; he did so in a teasing motion. It was pure torture. At the moment, Ino wished that she wore a skirt so she would be able to truly feel his hardness.

"But your heart's not beating." Her breath fell outward in a sigh.

"You already know the answer to that." His voice sent chills down her spine. Her body reacted in a way that surprised her. Ino's nipples were so hard that it hurt, she needed to be fulfilled. She couldn't take it anymore. The man pressed his face along her neck and trailed his icy tongue along her vein. "I'm going to take you." Ino could feel it, the tip of his cock found her clitoris and begun its torment. The muscles in her lower abdomen spasmed, tightened. She could feel her release nearing. It felt so good. She could feel his breath fan her neck, as if waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"Shikamaru, what's with all the commotion?" A stern voice spoke.

"Damn, not you, Itachi." The man on top of her clicked his tongue in distaste. "Just when I was having so much fun," he breathed, he looked at his older brother in the corner of his eye.

"This is the entrance hall." Itachi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his glove covered hand, and then crossed his arm over his chest. "This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room," he lectured Shikamaru as you would a child, which it was clear that the young brother hated.

"Well, that was dull." Shikamaru lifted himself off of Ino. "You're such a kill joy, Itachi." He briefly turned his attention back to the flustered girl. "You better take responsibility for your actions later." He licked his lips sensually; she could still feel his power over her. Even now, it was overwhelming.

A burning wash of color crept on her face. She has no excuse for the foreplay that got out of hand. How could she get herself out this mess? Would the brother question her about her actions earlier? She prayed to God that he wouldn't.

Itachi switched his attention to Ino. "And you are?" His light red eyes remained emotionless as if he was punishing her in some way she couldn't understand, like he was giving a bad child a stare down that clearly brought distress.

Ino felt she needed to straighten herself up and answer him promptly. She stood and smoothed out the wrinkles and returned his gaze like a respectable person. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. Father Raymond said I was supposed to be living here for awhile."

Itachi brought his hand to his chin and held his head while he rested his elbow on the other arm. "Ah, I see. You are expected earlier than I previously thought. We shouldn't talk here. Come this way." He began walking up the flock of stairs. "See to her luggage."

Ino glanced back at their stuff and jumped back when she saw the butler taking away the baggage. He walked with such quiet feet that she would have never seen him coming. Just as he came, the butler vanished into the shadows of the halls. She almost didn't want him to take away their stuff, she was seriously considering leaving. There was no way she was going to live under the same roof as Shikamaru. She's had her fun, she didn't want to repeat it, but that would clearly be a lie.

She took a quick peek at Shikamaru. He caught her gaze with his mesmerizing eyes, she felt so tempted to turn back and start up their previous activities, but she needed to find her friend. For all she knew, Sakura could be lost and crying in a corner right now, chances she probably broke something expensive already. The image was so accurate that she knew it must have been true.

Ino sped up her pace and followed Itachi through the flock of hallways. Dang, how could they maneuver through this daily? There was no doubt in her mind that Sakura and her would get lost just trying to find a bathroom. She couldn't help but notice the nicely decorative walls, random paintings dotted around them in a neat patterned. It was clear that whoever decorated this household must have been OCD. Fancy wooden furniture complimented the paintings in a way that she would consider charming; she tucked away ideas that she would most definitely be doing on her own house.

Itachi halted in front of a door and opened it. Politely, he motioned Ino to enter first. In a sense, she felt that Itachi really resembled a butler based on his professional attire; he wore a white dress shirt with a black vest and another grey buttoned vest over it. To complete the look he had on a pair of dark slacks that fitted his lean body perfectly and black dress shoes that were obviously polished to perfection.

The candle chandelier that hung in the middle of the room sparked its flame and lighted up the large space. She thanked him and was in awe of the beautiful room. It was like being inside a princess book where all the furniture sparkled and the color scheme was bright and exquisite. Ino almost wanted to take out her most expensive dress to match the room itself. She took a seat on the magenta love seat that was set just underneath the chandelier; she practically sank into the chair as if it was taking form of her bottom to make her sit more comfortably.

She hardly noticed that Shikamaru had followed them until he took a seat on another couch that matched the same one she was sitting in. He pulled his knee to his chest and rested his elbow on it while his other leg hung over the edge of the seat. All the while staring at Ino, this completely unnerved her. She fidgeted in her seat slightly, trying to keep her mind off of his stares. It was failing desperately as her face began to fluster again, she could feel his smirk; she kept her eyes on the floor.

Itachi stood in front of her. "Now, in the interest of formality, let us begin by having you tell us about yourself and how you came to enter the household."

Ino straightened her back and cleared her throat trying to create the image of professionalism. She couldn't tell if it was working or not based on Itachi's nonexistent facial expressions. "My name is Ino Yamanaka." She was surprised how calm her voice came out. It almost broke her in a cold sweat, what if they thought she was not suited for the task? Sakura would be so pissed if she found out their long plane trip was for not. Not to mention her mother. Oh would she get an ear full from her for sure.

"I thought it smelled like human in here." A new voice stated. There was a hard edge to his tone, not a pleasant one at that. It was clear he didn't seem too fond of her presence. "So it was you?"

Again, Ino found her voice stuck in her throat. This man was just as beautiful and stunning as the others. What was with this family? Were they all born from gorgeous mothers and dazzling fathers? Freaking good genes. If she had any of their babies, the child would surely come out just as alluring as the father. That was a thought that she would tuck to the side for now.

She drank in this new spectator. His eyes were the color of blood, gazing deep within them she could tell they were filled with dark secrets that tugged at her heart strings. In a way, she wanted to come up to him and cradle him like a child as his mother would do. For some reason, Ino always found herself desiring the men who craved a mother figure that was neglected from their lives. This man was no different. Ino could feel herself drown in those pools called eyes. That she would forever just sink deeper and deeper into the abyss that was him.

Ino had this aspiration to grab a fist full of his luster sheen hair and pull him down for a bruising kiss. His shimmering locks were the color of dark shadows and that added more to her temptation. It wasn't often that you came across a man with perfect obsidian hair, it just wasn't possible. Just being able to tangle her fingers in him would be an accomplishment of taking something that others could never have. Even the clothes he wore set her a blaze; they were raggedy and ripped, giving him a primal and savage appearance. If there was one thing that turned her on more, it was barbaric men. Just the thought of having him dominate her entire being was nerve wrenching, in a way it was very thrilling.

The burning sensation in her loins came back. She was glad that she was sitting down for if she was standing she would have already lost her footing and fall to the ground then spread her legs wide. It was sad to admit that she didn't even care who would full fill her as long as it was one of these god like creatures.

"How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?" He narrowed his eyes.

A new thought got her thinking, it intrigued her. Now that she contemplated about it, how did he get in? From what she recalled there is only one opening and not once have the doors budges since her being here. "How did you get in here?" Ino quickly questioned.

"My question first!" He snapped, not being able to control his outburst, he brought his arm back and bashed it in the wall. The fraction of his immense strength created a basketball size hole through the concrete wall.

"Sasuke, stop causing a ruckus," Itachi told the dark hair boy. Instead of lashing out at him like Ino thought he would, Sasuke tsked and turned his head away, clenching his fists tightly.

She gulped down a scream and sank deeper into the comfort of the couch. What was he? Could a human be so strong to break through concrete walls? Ino now knew that she absolutely needed to find Sakura and get the heck out of here.

There was a brief silence in the room as no one decided to talk. Ino took this opportunity to stand up and incline her head. "Excuse me, I think this must be some misunderstanding, so I'll be taking my stuff and leave." She attempted to leave the room, but Itachi halted her actions.

"Just a moment. I am attempting to verify who you are." He turned to face her; his spectacles reflected the glint of the flames. "Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"

In a way, he was right, dang her mother for raising such a polite daughter. Even though…she had other priorities that were must more important such as collecting their luggage and finding Sakura. She ignored Itachi and advanced towards the door again.

"Are you the woman he mentioned?"

Everyone in the room switched their attention to the man suddenly lying on the couch Ino had just resided in. His eyes were closed and his body appeared relaxed as if any minute he would pass out from exhaustion. How did he get here? This place was really starting to frighten her now. Did these people have secret passage ways? It was the most logical solution. Please let logic win what her imagination was mustering up.

Shikamaru leaned forward from his chair; a lazy smirk drew itself on his face. "Yes, she's the one, the prospective bride." A hint of fangs peered past his full lips as he laughed low in his throat. "More like a sacrifice than a bride, isn't she Naruto?"

The man on the couch sat up and allowed a rather large grin to spread across his porcelain flesh. His exhaustion had suddenly vanished as he sized her up. "Oh yes." His tongue coiled around his fans in slow sensual movement. "I can't wait to sink my teeth into this one." The look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine, not in the pleasurable way she's been experiencing more so that of fear. "Wasn't there supposed to be two girls?"

Itachi didn't even bat an eye as he took his glasses off and wiped them clean with a cloth inside his pant pocket. "I had Gaara and Neji fetch her."

"What?" Ino felt her stomach drop. Sacrifice? What did they mean? What had Father Raymond gotten them into?

* * *

**What did you guys think? I really liked this chapter overall. My favorite part is when Ino does that sexual stuff? Who else liked that?**

**Hehehe, the next chapter will be about Sakura's adventures through the mansion. It will be posted real soon, I promise! I have it outlined and everything. **

**And again, review, review, and review!**

**~Sakura911**


	4. Chapter 3: Their Situation

**Hi there, it's been awhile since I've posted a chapter and I apologize for that. Since school has started again and work that comes right after that it makes it pretty difficult in keeping up to my writing, but for all of you guys I will try my best and write into my stories! I don't want to let you guys down! Give me your strength! That's all for now, thank you!**

**Read and review!**

**~Sakura911**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**Summary: Ino, a devout Christian girl is given the chance of a lifetime! Father Raymond, a priest most favored and high in the church, has selected her to perform a mission for the church and to seek the favor of God almighty.**

**But what Ino doesn't know is that father Raymond has an arrangement with one of hells most unholy minions. The mission for God becomes a fight for survival for Ino and her best friend, Sakura. Both women must dig down deep in their hearts for faith and courage if they are to escape the deadly trap Father Raymond has lured them into.**

**They will face horrors unimaginable in this life and death struggled against powerful evil that has roamed the earth for centuries committing unspeakable crime against humanity. Not one single woman sent into the dark and deadly lair of the monsters who dwell beneath, have ever ****returned. Ino and Sakura do not intend to be victims, but the odds of escaping the clutches of the fiends are stacked against them, but with Ino's faith and Sakura's fierce nature, they just might find a way out of this mansion!**

* * *

**Rating for this chapter: Mature**

* * *

**A Demon's Fate By Within Temptation **

**Angels have faith****  
****I don't want to be a part of his sin****  
****I don't want to get lost in his world****  
****I'm not playing this game**

* * *

**Haunting Sins**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Their Situation**

* * *

Sakura just kept running through the endless halls, at this point her eyes were closed, no way was she going to look at her surroundings. She would probably freak herself out more than she already was now.

Fucking Ino, why did she have to scare her shitless like that! That was sooooooo uncalled for! She just _had_ to freak her out. This happens every fucking time Ino knew she was either paranoid or frightened. It was a common thing with Ino to take any opportunity of making her jump and scream.

What a cunt!

She finally found the courage to take a peek at her surroundings. This freaking mansion totally looked like something from a vampire movie, a place where the beautiful maiden would find herself trapped in and become the slave to the vampire who resided within this household. God, the thought ran chills down her arms. For the love the anything good and decent, please just let her imagination just be running rapid.

Why of all places did they have to stay here? Looking back, she desperately wished that she caved and just returned into the cab and go to the nearest hotel. Living in this creepy as hell place wasn't worth it! Despite putting up a strong face, Sakura was very easily startled; hell she was a pussy when it came to children horror movies, as if she had the balls to stay in a real life horror house. Fuck that!

Before she could advance any further, she collided with something hard, a wall so to speak. She bounced off it and slammed into the floor and she heard some unsettling crashes. It sounded like glass. Oh damn, when she opened her eyes, she gawked at the mess she had just caused.

"Oh damn," she gasped. "I'm in deep shit now."

The pictures that previously hung on the wall smashed into the ground. Small glass shards surrounded around her, surprisingly none of them pierced her skin. That was good for her, but she would surely get Ino in trouble.

"How do I fix this?" she asked herself, scratching her scalp. Maybe she could hide the mess under one of the rugs that seemed to appear at every corner. Sure someone might step on the glass through the material, but hopefully they wouldn't know she was the one who hid it. That sounded like a reasonable idea. "Let's do it."

The ache in her stomach suddenly came springing back, it was so unbearable and sudden that she had to slam her hand against the wall to maintain her balance. She felt like she was going to burst. Rather than commencing with her plan of cleaning, she rapidly scanned the halls for the nearest door. Since this was clearly a rich person's home, there had to be a bathroom in every room, right? Let's hope her logic was correct as she slowly limped to the door knob that caught her attention.

"Please, please, please," she begged. "Let there be a bathroom in there, if not I'll commit suicide right now." Sakura threw the door open and almost cried in joy. There before her was a toilet! "Thank-fuckin-lujah!" Not taking in the nice decorations or marble floors, she shut the door with a loud bang and roughly ripped off her jeans in order to remove them, she damn well could have broken the zipper in the process.

Finally, Sakura met ecstasy. "Oh my god, this feels better than sex right now," she moaned. "I've been waiting for this sweet pleasure to come." She leaned back into the toilet. It was like her urine was a fountain that took its sweet time of running out. She sighed in relief as it came to an end. "That was the best piss of my life." She put her pants back on and was happy to find that her zipper was just fine. "Let's not repeat this experience ever again though." Sakura twisted the water knobs and soaped her hands. Working at the bar, she grew the habit of washing her hands with extremely hot water. The heat didn't seem to burn her skin anymore. Once she was satisfied her hands were squeaky clean, she turned off the sink. Reaching for the hand towel that draped on the wall, she noticed something rather eerie.

She hastily turned and curled her back into the sink, almost falling into it. A young boy stood in front of her. He clutched tightly to the huge panda plush that oddly had mismatched button eyes. The left was red and the other one was green. The bear had darkish brown stains that seemed to smug into the material. There was the occasional rip here and there, but somehow it was still all in one piece.

Crimson strands of hair bordered his doll like face; his ivory skin complemented his dull jade orbs. She's never seen eyes so dark and empty; it was like they could see right through her very soul. If it wasn't for the huge bags under his eyes, she would have called him adorable. He was void of any emotion, all he did was stare. For some reason it seemed to frightened her.

Taking a deep breath, she straightened her posture. It's just a kid, what could happen? "Hey there little boy, how did you get in here? Do you live here?" she question with the best fake smile she could muster and knelt so that she was the same eye level as him.

He remained quiet, his eyes followed her every movement closely.

Maybe, he was as scared of her as she was of him moments ago. Perhaps, she should sooth him that she was a friend. "Awww, don't be scared, sweetie," she said in a friendly tone.

"I'm going to break you," he finally spoke.

"What?" Sakura was baffled. She couldn't have heard him right. "What did you say, sweetheart?"

His thin lips stretched into the most sinister smirk that she's ever seen. "I'm going to break you." He cackled his rather sharp canines seized hold her gaze. "I'm going to destroy your spirit. There will be nothing left of you until you will be nothing but dead and dark inside." He closed the distance between them and ran his fingers along the veins of her neck. "I'm going to suck every last drop of blood from your flowing veins."

His fingers were ice cold, she jerked back but he held her close by latching onto the back of her neck and pressed her closer to his mouth. "See, Teddy, isn't it wonderful? I can smell the scent of fresh blood. It's so tempting." His eyes rolled back into his skull as he inhaled her intoxicating aroma. "I just might take a taste." Like a silk wetness, his tongue advanced up her neck to the base where her shoulder met her neck. "Teddy, she tastes so sweet. It is magnificent." He giggled in her ear, pulling her hair to the side. "I can feel it, your blood is breathtaking. I might not be able to wait any longer."

Sakura gasped. She didn't understand why her body didn't want to move, what was happening here? Was this boy crazy? She had to break free or she would somehow hurt this kid, she didn't want Ino to get kicked out of here because she had a spasm attack and hurt the owner's child. Thinking fast, she thrust the boy to the other side of the room and sprinted out the door. She had to find her friend and tell her to fuck this shit and find a hotel to stay at.

Her breaths came out in pants; this was too much running for one day for her. On the other end, Ino would have been so proud. One of Ino's many goals for Sakura was for her to lose some weight. This would lead to many arguments sometimes.

She pretty much just followed the halls, every time she came across a corner she just turned with it. Since she closed her eyes the entire adventure up to this point, she had no fuckin idea where she was headed, but hopefully she would run into someone for directions. With any luck, it wouldn't be that creepy little boy. If she saw any inch of crimson, she would just turn around and go down a different hall.

Her heart was still pounding, why was she so flustered? It didn't help that he licked her neck; Sakura wasn't exactly _experienced_ in those sorts of things. That was always Ino's expertises.

Of all the people to give Sakura her first love lick, it had to be a young child! Life wasn't fair, why couldn't it be some hunk off a movie? Perhaps, she needed a nice chiseled guy with nice pretty eyes to stare at her to erase such events from her mind. Oh yeah, that sounded fantastic right now. The fastest way to make her fall in love was with pretty eyes.

As she journeyed further into the darken halls, the candles that were decorated alongside the walls sensed the lack of light and suddenly caught fire. The flames barely gave her comfort of the light, if anything it panicked her more. It caused the shadows to cast high and warp into distort shapes. Sakura halted in her tracks, and stared worrisome at them. "I really hope that those things are electronically. I'm freaked out as it is," she prayed. "I changed my mind, I want to go back home. Fuck the vacation, I'll just go to the beach everyday and call it even."

There was an unexpected slam of a door, it sounded like it was not too far away. "Do you think she went down this way, Teddy?" Sakura shrieked and started power walking towards the opposite direction of the noise. Oh hell no, that kid was hunting down her down now! She ought to find somebody soon or she's going to kill that kid. Sakura will go to jail for many things, hell she's been to jail for stealing, carrying a unregistered weapon, and assaulting people who simply pissed her off, but the one thing she would sure as heck wouldn't go to prison for is murder. She didn't run that way; she was crude and rude and easily angered, yes, but a killer, hell no.

She heard footsteps follow up close to her, so close he had to be behind her. Her power walk immediately turned into a fast jog. Her legs screamed to stop and rest, but she wouldn't allow herself the pleasure. First, she needed to get a good distance away from that child! Sakura glanced over her shoulder, but there was no one, just shadows. It was strange, the footsteps felt like they were above her, but where was he? Maybe the sound was just echoing throughout the confines of the household.

The next thing she knew, she ran into something, again. What was this place? "I swear I keep running into walls here, what's up with this place?" she grumbled, rubbing her throbbing cheek. But this time, she didn't fall to the ground. An iron grip held her waist in place, the long arms coiled tightly around her hips.

"What do we have here?" A soft melodic voice inquired.

Sakura jolted straight and stared into the most enchanting and gorgeous ivory eyes she's ever seen. They even had hints of lavender around the edges of them. They called out to her, tugging at her person in a way that left her utterly immobile. She could feel her skin crawl, the intensity of his gaze was so powerful, so captivating. She felt the over flowing need to run her fingers across his porcelain skin, to press her lips against his flesh to taste the flavor that would only belong to him. The thick scents of roses were imprinted on his dark clothes, she deeply wanted to bury her nose in his chocolate locks and breathe in his person. It looked so luscious and smooth, she craved, no yearned, to tangle herself in his mane.

He inclined his head close to hers; his icy breath blew in her sensitive ears. Sakura almost released a moan she was holding in. "Are you lost, Pinky-chan?"

That seemed to slap Sakura out of her trance. Oh hell no! No man has any right to call her pinky unless he was her boo or a good friend, and unfortunately for him, he was neither her baby daddy nor acquaintance. Despite being so damn sexy, she wasn't going to take that kind of shit from anyone, not even from this sex god.

She placed her hands against his hardened pecks…oh god, they were so _hard_. He must work out or something, but god _damn_. Maybe she should just let him say what he wanted so that she could feel him some more.

No, no, no!

She mustn't be weak!

Her priority was to find Ino.

"Sorry, man. I have to find my friend, so can you let me go, please?" She had to force herself to speak those undesired words. Sakura would much rather say, 'can you take me to your room so that I can run my tongue on your neck?'

He gave a sly smile. "Why? I can feel your excitement, you'd much rather stay here with me?" He lifted one of his hands from her hip and traced her bottom lip with his thumb. "Let's stay like this, Pinky-chan."

It was so damn tempting! His allure was too damn great. She could feel herself lean into him; his full lips were so close. In a matter of moments she could have been kissing this dude, but she heard a cry not too far off in the hall. It sounded real close.

Wait, a second, was that Ino's cry? This had to be the worst fucking timing in the fucking world. When she finds Ino, she would wring her little neck for ruining her moment with making out with the hottest piece of ass she's ever seen. She once again pushed against his chest and halted his movement.

"Sorry boy, I have to get going now." She turned and tried walking away, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted her back. His other arm clung around her head, digging his nails in her scalp. The small sensual circles he messaged felt so good. It was like he was trying to ease her tension and distract her from her goal.

"What's the rush, Pinky-chan. Stay here with me?" The young man dug his nose in her rosy locks and inhaled her smell. "Mmmmm, you smell so nice and sweet, how about we go up to the roof and make love under the stars till the sun came up."

Oh how she would love that idea, but her loyalty to Ino was much stronger than her lust for a man she's just met. Fully coming back to her sense, she tried prying his fingers from her wrist, but it was proven futile, he had a fucking good grip, the best she ever came across. Working at a bar, she's often had to deal with drunks who didn't understand the meaning of no and thus she had to kick them out or get rough with them. More times than not, she got rough with them, but damn this guy was really _strong_.

"Let me go!" Sakura began to struggle, if she didn't get away now, she would probably take up his offer. For some odd reason, he appeared surprised at her attempts of escaping, it was as if he wasn't used to getting rejected. Sakura couldn't blame the poor boy, he was fuckin hot, if Ino wasn't here, she would have surely lost her virginity already to this guy.

There was only one option she had left. The trump card she knew that would always seem to snap any man out of his persuasiveness. Well, it worked at the bar most of time, let's hope it works now. She lifted her open palm and smacked him across the cheek as hard as she could manage. The left side of his face flushed crimson, applying some rosy color that really seemed to suit him.

She felt his grip loosen. Yes! Sakura took this chance to move herself away and ran towards the direction of Ino's cry. Taking a peek over her shoulders, she was astounded to see that the boy was smiling; he rubbed his hand over the wound treasuring the hot sensation. He was smiling? It almost seemed like he was in pure bliss, that he enjoyed the pain. What the hell, what kind of dude liked being slapped? Putting that thought to the back of her head, she pursued her search for Ino.

She was definitely sure that it came around this hall. It sounded so close it had to be here!

What was that?

There was a sound. It was faint, but it's there. She pressed her ears to the nearest door and listened. There were muffled voices behind it! Could this be it? Sakura waited a moment to make sure her friend was in this room, if not, it would be extremely rude if she just barged into a random room. For all she knew, who ever were behind door number one could be having sex. She sure as hell didn't want to walk in on that.

"T-t-his must be a misunderstanding, I'm s-s-ure of it." Ino stuttered.

There it was! That was her friend's voice for sure; she would never mistake it for anything else! This was her queue, Sakura almost ripped the door off its hinges and advance in the room.

The moment she entered, her heart skipped a beat. She could feel her breath caught in her throat, almost afraid to release the air. The man that stood in the center of the room was so bewitching, so enchanting, so…so _mesmerizing_. It only took a split second for their eyes to meet, bright crimson met emerald, and just like that she could feel herself melt, the spark that she craved had ignited. A burning inferno so profound and powerful erupted deep within her as if awakening a beast that so desperate wanted to be free of its cage. It wanted to carve her claws on his body forever imprinting her claim on his perfection, stating for all to see that he solely belonged to her and her alone.

It was like they were the only ones present in the room, the other people and furniture that surrounded them faded away till only they remained. That for an instant, time stood still. She was afraid if she let go of the mouth full of air that she would ruin this moment, forever.

How could such a creature exist? This must be a hallucination. There wasn't a person alive that could be this _perfect_. She noticed everything wonderful about him. His luxurious locks had this unique combination of shades of violet and black that had hints of gray at the tips. She wondered if it was just as soft as it looked; it probably was, but she would confirm that later. The way he combed it to the side in a fashion that was so painstakingly neat triggered her desire to mess up his mane in the most filthiest ways possible, to become the woman that would triumph over this poised and composed being.

Itachi's presence alone demanded respect and obedience from her, in which she was willing to comply. If she had too, she would follow this man straight to hell in order to be with him for all eternity. Even the way he dressed had her hot and smoldering; Sakura always had this weird fetish for strict and stern man especially if they were clad in formal attire. Of course, wearing glasses was also a plus. Couldn't you imagine it? Making love, no, getting fucked mercilessly by a man while he wore a lavished suit was utterly arousing. Tearing off his spectacles and allowing the monster to truly ravish her sent shivers down to her knees. To have his gloved hand punishing her bottom and entering her untouched orifice had her cheeks blaring crimson.

The sheer notion of him disciplining her for being bad left her sweltering for his touch. Looking back, she was so very happy that the man in the hallway didn't get a chance at her virginity because she sure as hell wanted this guy to be the one, her first, and hopefully her only master. _Master_. The idea of calling him master almost came naturally to her, it was strange, this really baffled her, but who really gives a shit right now?

Her heart fluttered, pounding so hard that her chest felt so tight. Just with the mere sight of him, she could feel herself want to be enclosed by his embrace, to allow him to take her away from all her hardships and sorrows. To have his succulent lips pressed against her own in a way that would leave her gasping for air. What was wrong with her? Never before has a man made her felt this way before. So lewd, so dirty, and so damn _horny_.

"Ah, so you are the other prospective bride." His rich, melodious voice floated around Sakura. She could listen to him talk for hours, his voice was utterly sexy. The wetness between her legs became more prominent.

"Sakura?" Ino whispered softly, almost broken.

It was as if a hand had wiped around her sudden lust for this man that she suddenly noticed her friend. There Ino was on the floor, laying there so afraid to move. Her petite form was trembling uncontrollably. Her eyes shined with a fear that made her heart ache.

Sakura was pissed off.

Fuckin enraged, more so.

This sight before her utterly applauded her. Someone was going to pay dearly for this.

"What the hell? Are you okay, Ino?" Sakura slide on the marble floor and embraced her friend, squeezing her tightly. On instinct, Ino buried her face into the embrace. She was so scared; everything that just happened was too much to take in.

Ino was on the brick of tears. It was quite clear that she was doing all she could to keep in the emotions. Someone was going to die tonight. If there was one thing in the world that Sakura despised above all else is someone making her dearest and closest friend shred tears. Not on her watch. She didn't care if she went to jail for this, no one makes Ino cry, no one!

"Ah, look at them on the floor, so delectable and succulent." It was the same man who Sakura ran into in the hallway. He leaned his arms against the back of the loveseat and grinned. His orbs fixated on their fallen forms. She didn't like the way he looked at them like they were a piece of meat. Twisting her body, she blocked his view of Ino. He found this very amusing as he cocked his head to the side and winked. Sakura really had this need to bash his head in now, forget that he's sexy, she'll murder this fucktard.

Suddenly a flash of crimson was besides him, it was that young child she was trying to run away from! What are these people? "I am feeling king of puckish."

"Should we have a nibble, Gaara-kun?"

The child nodded with a small smirk "Yes."

In a swift moment, both were before the girls. Sakura narrowed her eyes and held her friend as tightly as she could, covering any opening they could access. She didn't care if she would be their main focus as long as they didn't touch Ino.

"Pinky-chan, when you inflicted that slap on me, if felt so wonderful, let me return the favor." He inclined his head closed to her, his breath puffed against her lips. It was clear he was getting excited as he stocked his frosty hands around her neck, slightly applying pressure on it, not enough to choke her but enough to send goosebumps down her spine. "I can feel it, you like this, don't you? Your blood tells me so." He laughed; his tongue glazed the border of her lips. Sakura flinched back from his touch.

Gaara brushed his lips against her shoulder, a light feather motion. She was really beginning to regret wearing a tank top today. Her skin crawled. His fangs scrapped her flesh in lustful movements that left her cheeks flaring red. Why did she enjoy this torment? Was she a sick woman for liking it? But she couldn't help herself, it just felt so _good_.

Itachi frowned and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Now you two, don't you think that behavior is a little impolite towards a lady you only just met?"

Neji laughed. The sound seemed to rub over her skin, like the brush of fur. Warm and felling ever so slightly of death. "Isn't it common to taste something that looks delectable? Isn't that right, Gaara-kun?"

"Yes." Gaara continued his sweet torture on Sakura's shoulder. He was giving such tender attention to it that she couldn't help but lean into him. He grinned slightly at her eagerness. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you? You filthy human woman." Gaara captured her ear between his teeth and nibbled it a little. "You get turned on by a young boy, how sinful." He giggled.

Itachi would have rolled his eyes if it wasn't the improper thing to do. "Back to the matter at hand." He turned his focus on the girls. "It is not a misunderstanding, you are here for a reason. For the sake of formalities please allow us to introduce ourselves. I am the eldest son, Itachi." Itachi motioned to the man that Ino had had the privilege of meeting. Ino couldn't help but take a peek at him.

Shikamaru smirked and crossed his legs. "Next time we won't be interrupted. You won't be able to get away from me," he promised.

"The second son, Shikamaru. The third son, Naruto."

Naruto grinned at them and even laughed when Ino coward back into the protection of her friend's embrace.

Itachi signaled at the young child with the stuffed panda bear. "The fourth child, Gaara."

Gaara cuddled his bear and smiled. Sakura didn't know whether it was a genuine or fake smile, but all she knew was it gave her the creeps. "Please let me sample you again sometimes," he said joyfully.

Itachi gestured to the man with the fedora hat. "This is the fifth son, Neji."

Neji's glimmered with an emotion she was unfamiliar with as he inclined his head at her direction like a gentleman. "Pleased to meet you, Pinky-chan. Let's get along, shall we?" Sakura would like nothing more than to spit in his face and march out of this room like a prima donna. He could kiss her ass before she would ever get along with this dick.

"And the last son, Sasuke."

Sasuke tsked and turned his head away. "What a waste of time. Why do I need to be present for this?"

"This has to be a mistake." Ino fought to keep her voice level, keeping herself protected in Sakura's hug. "Father Raymond never mentioned anything about brides." She hid herself deeper into the confines of Sakura's breasts. "And besides, you all are…kind of creepy." Those last words almost came out muffled, but they could understand it. "I need to contact Father Raymond."

"Not without this here." Shikamaru commented.

"My phone!" Ino checked her pockets and her phone wasn't in there. How did he get it? Was it at the time they were on the couch? "Please, give it back."

"Should I?" Shikamaru held his head with his fist and cocked his head to the side, tampering with her Iphone, staring dully at the device. "So this is the new technology kids these days have."

"Give it back to her, damnit!" Sakura bellowed.

Shikamaru waved the phone in the air. "Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so." Just as he was beginning to have fun taunting her, Sasuke tore the phone from his grasp and crushed the device effortlessly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and slumped back into the chair.

"Get lost!" Sasuke roared at the girls. "Your presence is unwanted here. Leave!"

Sakura just could feel her shoulders begin to tremble, not in fear, but in total rage. That was their only communication device they had! Sakura's mobile phone broke last week and she never found the time to replace it, so she relied on Ino's. Never had she felt the need to tear a person limb from limb. Not only have they wasted their time, they disrespected them! And breaking Ino's phone was a big no-no! That thing was expensive as hell, they were going to pay for it if it's the last thing she did.

Neji grasped Sakura's shoulders and separated her from Ino. She thrashed about doing all she could to break free, but he was too strong. She even tried clawing at his flesh, but her nails only left red trails. He pressed their bodies tightly together, Neji sighed at the contact. "There, there, Pinky-chan, you and your friend are about to come good friends with us, so you don't need that silly cell phone anymore, right?" Her friend was once more on the floor alone and huddled to the far corner.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Fucking bastards," she breathed. She was tired of this, no more mister nice guy. It was time to end this and get the fuck out of here.

"Mmmmm?" Neji kissed her cheek. "What did you say, Pinky-chan?" He buried his face into her soft hair.

She clenched her fists. "Fucking bastards!" She repeated loudly, her voice rang in the small room. Gaara flinched away hiding his face with his teddy bear. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" With the strength she never knew she had, Sakura landed a punch square in the middle of Neji's face. She almost grinned wickedly when she heard a sickening cracking noise; this dumbass deserved a broken nose. The impact sent him across the room and slamming him into the same couch as Naruto. The chair flopped backwards, but the two boys didn't land with it.

The two stood next to the chair staring at it in distaste, they moved so fast that Sakura couldn't even keep up with their movements. "Oi, you bastard, watch where you fly," Naruto bared his fangs at Neji, swinging his fist.

Neji waved him off. "Yay, yay, yay." He shared a look with Sakura that promised her that he would repay her for this. "My, my, Pinky-chan, you are certainly full of surprises today, but." He materialized in front of her.

Sakura gasped and cringed back. "What are you?"

"It isn't fair that I get to enjoy myself so much and I don't do anything back in return." He grasped her face and held her head in place so that she looked directly in his eyes. She tried to turn away, his gaze was terrifying, it was like he was piling her clothes off, but he dug his nails in her chin ceasing all movement. "Please, let me give you pleasure." He opened his mouth wide and revealed his sharp fangs.

Sakura's eyes widened as she thrust herself away and fell to floor with a scream. She swiftly crawled to Ino's side once more, she could feel it the wooden floors scarp her knees but she ignored the pain. "Are you guys' v-v-vampires?" she stuttered.

Ino gasped at the realization, this made sense now! Shikamaru was cold to the touch, if anyone was that cold they surely would be dead, but here he was kicking and alive. No wonder he gave off the vibes of death and this explains the sexual allure that all of them possessed. Vampires being natural predators, they had to attract their pray somehow. Oh thank god, she was really afraid she was actually attracted to these guys, but it was all because they were vampires…this didn't seem to calm her down in the least.

Sakura leaned herself close to her ear. "Ino, don't you carry a cross with you? This would be a good as time as any to use it!" she whispered harshly.

That's right! She always wears the Rosario that her mother gave her when she was a child still experiencing the power of Christ. Ino dug into her shirt and practically ripped the silver cross off her neck and shoved it in front of her like a shield. "Take this!"

A moment past and still nothing happened. Instead of cowering in fear like they expected, if anything they appeared amused, Neji and Naruto appeared they were ready to burst out laughing.

"Is this a fake cross, Ino?" Sakura said in-between her teeth, inching closer to the door. If things go bad they might need to book it soon. "Cause I don't see them cowering in fear right now."

"Honestly." Itachi shook his head as he took a seat. "Did you really believe that fairy tale written by a mortal claiming that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses, and sunshine?" He crossed his legs and intertwined his fingers. "This just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals are." He gave them a look; there was something about this look that made the girls very terrified for their lives. "That makes me furious."

Sakura suddenly stood up. "Ino, you need to get out of here." She took a step towards in and made a boxer stance, ready to battle. "I'll stay and hold them off, you need to find the exit and call for help."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"You have no fucking choice! If one of us dies then so be it, but if both of us dies I will not allow it." Sakura locked her gaze with Neji; she was really inching to have a fight with him. When Ino didn't make a move, Sakura shot her a glare from the corner of her eye. "So help me god, I'll fucking throw you out of this room if you don't leave this instant!"

When Neji saw that she broke eye contact, he lunged at her. Sensing this upcoming attack, Sakura delivered a harsh punch that shot him back. He wiped his cheek and gave her a fang filled smile that almost made her turn back and run, but she would stay and fight.

"Leave!" she barked.

Neji came in for another attack, but Sakura side stepped the tackle and quickly kneed his gut. She was proud of herself when she knocked the breath out of him, or what she thought was considered knocking a vampire's breath out. A normal human would have already fallen limp on the floor but all this guy did was evaporate and appear in front of her ready for another chance.

Ino forced herself to get up. No matter what she thought, Sakura was right. She needed to get out and find some help, the sooner the better. Taking one last glance at her brave friend who landed another hit on Neji, she bolted out the door into the dark halls.

Sakura sighed in relief. "Good, she got away."

"I don't think so." Shikamaru sighed taking his leave through the door.

"Not on my watch, asshole!" Sakura reached to grab for his shirt collar and pull him back, but the next thing she knew, her other arm was twisted behind her back painfully. "AH!" Sakura yelled. It appears Itachi took advantage of her guard being down and made his move. She leaned forward hoping to ease some of the pain, she glanced up to the door and Shikamaru had already made his escape. "You son of a bitch," she hissed.

She was rewarded with Itachi twisting her arm harder, almost forcing her down to her knees. "Your manners are deplorable." Sakura tried shaking his grip, but it was no use, he was too strong.

Neji frowned. "Awww, Itachi you ruin my fun. I was really starting to enjoy that."

Itachi ignored him. "It appears I have to discipline you in the proper ways of this household." He drove her to her knees. "I will not tolerate this behavior." Sakura still trashed about, if she had to break her fucking shoulder to get free, she had no other option. "I will also not tolerate this rebellious attitude." Itachi slammed her entire upper body onto the floor.

Sakura groaned. "Kiss my ass," she said in between breathes.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, his glasses falling slightly down his nose. "It appears you don't know your place here, yet." He released her arm and adjusted his spectacles back in place. "I will allow you off this time, but next time, don't think I will tolerate this insolence from a slave."

Suddenly, Sakura's world went black.

* * *

Ino ran through the halls in haste. She had to find the front door, remembering back, she tracked her steps back when Itachi took her through the house. For once her memory was spot on; she could feel herself smile in glee as she recognized the direction she was going, she advanced down the flock of stairs that she knew where it lead too. In no time she found the door that she desperately wanted to find. Ino griped the door handle and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge! She raddled the knob and slammed her fists against the wood. "Open up!"

A hand slapped against the wood by her face. Ino gasped whirling her body around and pressed her back against the door.

"Where are you trying to go?" Shikamaru purred. He leaned his head close to hers, barely brushing their noses together. Though his face looked like he was bored, his slanted eyes told otherwise. "Please humor me by screaming at the top of your lungs." His other arm trapped her in place. "You can't get away from me now."

Ino shoved her elbow on his arm and broke his trap. "No!" She dashed back up the stairs. As she advanced away, she could hear his laughter ring throughout the halls. It left goosebumps up her arms. Why was he still sexy to her after she found out what he was? Sure vampires are awesome creatures, but only in books, not in real life.

She could find an exit later, but she needed to get away from Shikamaru. There was no way she would allow herself to be hypnotized by this vampire! She's read enough vampire novels to understand the way they think…well hopefully. If Itachi was correct, then everything she knew about vampires was false. She would absolutely lose her advantage. Please let any of her vampire novels be correct about any vampire weaknesses. Let's hope their weakness to silver stayed true.

Running through the halls once more, she scanned the area. Did they have any silver based items? Candle holders, silverware, anything! But deep down she knew if they were truly weak to the element silver, they wouldn't have it lying around randomly. Her heart dropped in her stomach and twisted around. Would they be able to survive this ordeal? The trickle of tears wetted her cheeks; she didn't want Sakura's sacrifice to be in vain.

At this point the only thing she could do was run and survive. If any vampire movies she's watched in the past reveal the psychology of a vampire's mind, she already knew they were hunting her. There was no way they would allow pray to escape; this was a tactic they used to give the victim a false sense of security until they strike.

This positively terrified her.

She didn't want to die yet, not when she's barely lived her life. Before death, she wanted to experience the joy of marriage and the fulfillment of raising a child. She mentally slapped herself. What was she thinking! She wasn't going to die here; she's going to find a way out and burn this building to the ground. Going through another corridor, she halted in her tracks. There was a pile of shattered chains that rained in that small portion of the hallway, a lock split in half laid on top of the mass. Next to it, a door was left ajar.

Curiosity took its toll, did someone break the locks? Why? She cursed her snooping nature as she wondered into the dusty room. Compared to the large room she was previously in, this space was rather tiny, homier more so. It was odd she felt comfortable here. Ino closed the door and snapped the lock in place. Optimistically, this would provide her with some protection.

The walls were cracked and smothered with darkening mold that spewed out a rotten scent that caused Ino to gag. She could still feel her blood rapidly pumping through her body; her breath came out in short pants. She needed to calm herself down or they might find her. Ino wasn't stupid she knew all too well that her fear would be her undoing, vampires wanted, craved, the fear in a pray. If she gave them what they wanted, she would be pissed as hell, rather not give them that satisfaction.

All the furniture and paintings within the murky room was covered in white sheets as to preserve it. Proceeding further into the room, there was a table filled, no overflowed, with multiple exquisite and clearly expensive jewelry.

The rocks on the rings were larger than that of the ring band itself, in a way it was kind of ridiculous. Someone must have loved themselves very much or had many wealthy admirers. The fine quality of the jewels was piercingly superb. Fancy perfume bottles were spread amongst the bracelets, earrings, and necklaces. The trinkets were all lavish and extravagant. Necklaces spilled out of the delicate jewelry box, it was small and carved to a unique design that she found utterly appealing. It looked like something she would have in her own collection. Ino found herself stroking a sapphire stone that connected to an earring. The diamond was smooth against her finger tips. It's been sometime since she's last wore any earrings. Her gaze lingered on the jewelry some more as she continue her exploration.

There were large window doors that lead to a stone balcony. It gave a perfect view of the rose garden below. It's already nightfall, how long have they been here? Where has the time went? The moonlight and stars explained it was late.

Ino abruptly noticed there was a woman on the terrace. The woman wore an obsidian dress that fitted her petite form perfectly; the edges of the garb had white ruffles that coiled around her in lovely patterns. Her porcelain flesh was radiating under the rays of the moon. The one thing that really captured Ino's eyes was the woman's lengthy blonde locks, it spilled down her lower back trailing along her spine and curling at the swell of her rear. Under the night sky, her tresses were beautiful. Ino envied her; it took a lot of work to maintain her hair, if she didn't straighten her hair for more than a day it would turn into a huge afro.

The elegant woman slowly swirled her neck towards Ino.

The instant their made eye contact, Ino felt an immense pain in her chest. It kept building and building until she couldn't take it. It felt so tight that she couldn't even breathe; she pressed her hand against her heart hoping to ease some of the pain.

"What is this?" she hissed. Ino gasped out harsh breaths; her vision was beginning to fade. No! She couldn't die like this? Was she having a heart attack? Impossible! Her legs became shaky as she thrust her back into a nearby book case. Particles of dust blanketed her body as books smashed into the ground around her. She hacked out her lungs as she too joined the books on the floor. Ino glanced back up and noticed the lady had disappeared. Was she even there to begin with? Did she imagine her? Her questions were left unanswered as she watched the room spin around her, her sight faded until she met nothing but the silent darkness.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I really liked how this chapter came out. Personally I have always loved Sakura (obviously it in my username) and I really like turning her into someone that I think she should be **** A cussing badass! :P **

**Okay I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have a head start on the next chapter already, it's gonna be about Ino and her adventures with the boys. I plan on just doing a switch back and forth per chapter type of thing. **

**Well, please read and review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter or the whole story in general.**

**Till next time! **

**~Sakura911 **


End file.
